Cat Mario
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Lumpy and SpongeBob decide to follow Cat Mario's footsteps (pawsteps?) and try on the Cat Suits. Lumpy's Crossover Adventures.


Lumpy and SpongeBob were at Lumpy's house, waiting for Mario to arrive. SpongeBob had already arrived, having made sure to be on time as usual, but Mario was taking a little longer than usual to get here. Lumpy and SpongeBob had no idea where he was.

"You know, Mario's taking quite a while to get here," Lumpy said as he sat on the couch with SpongeBob in the living room. "I wonder why..."

"Well, the last time I talked to him, he said something about going to a place called Super Bell Hill," SpongeBob replied. "Maybe that's where he is."

A short time after he had finished saying that, there was a knock on the door. Lumpy immediately assumed it was Mario.

"Is he finally here?" Lumpy got up from the couch.

"I hope so..." SpongeBob said, also getting up.

With that, they walked over to the front door. Once they had made it, Lumpy put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. But when they saw who had come over, their eyes went wide with disbelief. Mario had finally arrived... and he was wearing a cat costume. The cat costume had a tuxedo cat design, but the black parts were yellow.

"Hello, boys! It's-a me, Mario!" Mario brought up his paws for Lumpy and SpongeBob. "Meeeow!"

At first, Lumpy and SpongeBob didn't know what to say. They were so used to seeing Mario with his usual outfit, they never would have guessed that he would ever wear anything like this before. But as ridiculous as it sounded, they thought the end result was one of the cutest things either of them had ever seen.

"Oh, my sweet gosh!" Lumpy said. "That is adorable!"

"Aw! How cute!" SpongeBob said.

Mario rolled his eyes as he proceeded into Lumpy's house, walking on all fours like a cat as he did so. He then went in front of Lumpy and SpongeBob as he sat down like a cat.

"Are you wearing a cat costume? Because that is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Lumpy said.

"Yeah, it's even cuter when you're wearing it!" SpongeBob agreed.

"Guys, it's not a cat costume," Mario said. "It's a Cat Suit."

"Aren't they the same th-?" SpongeBob was interrupted when Mario reached up his back leg to scratch his ear for a few seconds. SpongeBob's reaction was just about instant. "EEEEEEEE!"

Mario lowered his back leg to glare at SpongeBob, not amused.

"Sorry, that is way too cute." SpongeBob blushed. "How can someone like you be that adorable?!"

"I know, it's so weird!" Lumpy said. "By the way, how'd you get that Cat Suit of yours?"

"I got it when I found a Super Bell in a Question Block," Mario explained. "And when I got the Super Bell, it transformed me into my Cat form."

"What?! Really?!" SpongeBob sounded like he couldn't believe it.

"Yep." Mario nodded. "And I got a couple of extra Super Bells if you wanna see them."

"Sure! I wanna be a cat, too!" SpongeBob said.

"Me too!" Lumpy replied.

"I said see them, not take them and turn into cats yourself," Mario said.

"Oh, come on, Mario, it's not like something bad could happen if we turned into cats," Lumpy said.

"Yeah! What could possibly go wrong?!" SpongeBob asked, sounding similar to Bubsy from his failed cartoon pilot.

"Oh, fine. I'll give you the Super Bells, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Mario reached behind his back, pulled out a couple of Super Bells and offered them to Lumpy and SpongeBob. They each took one, and then suddenly transformed into their Cat forms - in that, they gained Cat Suits with the same designs as Mario's, albeit with different colors to tell them apart. The one that SpongeBob was wearing was a brighter shade of yellow than Mario's, and the one that Lumpy was wearing was a cyan color, with his antlers poking out of the sides of his Cat Suit's head without providing any damage to the Cat Suit. SpongeBob took one look at Lumpy in his Cat Suit and fell in love.

"Awwww! Lumpy, you're so cuuuute!" SpongeBob said.

"Really?" Lumpy asked, not believing him until he looked over at SpongeBob. His eyes widened from just seeing him in his Cat Suit. "Oh, my! I gotta say, you look adorable, too!"

"That must mean the Super Bells worked! We're cats!" SpongeBob said happily.

"Oh, my gosh! This is the best day ever!" Lumpy said.

Mario rolled his eyes, not caring as Lumpy and SpongeBob were enjoying their new Cat Suits. And to prove that, they did a bit of playfighting - batting at and leaping over each other like two cats would normally do.

Meowth entered the room, rubbing his eyes as he was looking tired. He had woken up from a nap a few moments ago, and didn't seem to have a single clue about what was going on. "Ugh, what is all the ruckus...?"

However, the moment he saw a glimpse of Cat Mario, Cat Lumpy and Cat SpongeBob, his eyes widened and pupils shrunk in complete disbelief. At this moment, SpongeBob had pinned Lumpy to the floor and was licking him playfully.

"What the shiny Pikachu?!"

Once Lumpy and SpongeBob had heard Meowth, they immediately stopped playfighting, but held their poses.

"Oh, hey, Meowth," Lumpy said, acting like nothing special was going on. Then he and SpongeBob returned to their normal positions, sitting on the floor like regular cats.

"Are you guys... wearing..." Meowth put his paw over his mouth and stifled a laugh. "...cat suits?"

"Well, yeah!" SpongeBob said, and then randomly meowed. "Meow!"

Meowth tried holding his laughter back a little longer, but failed as he broke into a fit of laughter. He couldn't help it due to the sheer ridiculousness of this situation.

"You have GOT to be kidding me right now! Ha ha ha!"

"Was this what you were trying to warn us about?" Lumpy asked Mario.

"Yeah. I saw it coming even before I got here," Mario said. He licked his paw and then wiped his face with it.

"Man, just look at you in those cat suits!" Meowth said. "You look so stupid!"

"Why don't you lighten up a little bit?" SpongeBob asked as he playfully tickled Lumpy's nose with his tail, causing Lumpy to need to sneeze. SpongeBob and Mario looked over at Lumpy as his nose twitched and his nostrils flared up.

"Ah... Aaaah... Aaaaaahhhh-chyeeeww!" Lumpy doubled over as he released an uncharacteristically adorable sneeze. Just hearing it caused SpongeBob to smile, but Mario just looked away, not amused.

"Awwwww! That's adorableeee!" SpongeBob commented, not caring as Lumpy immediately responded to what Meowth said at first.

"Yeah. You're a cat, and you don't see us making fun of you," Lumpy said as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"That's 'cause I'm a real cat! And you're just wearing stupid cat costumes!"

Meowth continued laughing. The three characters in cat costumes just looked at each other, none of whom were too appreciative of Meowth's opinion.

"Um, did you really think that sneeze was cute?" Lumpy asked SpongeBob, finally responding to his comment.

"Yes, it was, Lumpy. Yes, it was," SpongeBob responded as he rubbed against Lumpy's body, causing Lumpy to blush.

"By the way, Mario, how long do we wear these for?" Lumpy asked as he turned to Mario.

"Until something hurts one of us," Mario said.

"Oh, okay," Lumpy responded. "So, uh... what do you guys wanna do now that we're cats?"

"I don't know. But if you guys wanna go back to normal, I can take you to Super Bell Hill and see if any of us gets hurt," Mario suggested. "There's a ton of baddies there, and if you even touch one without trying to kill them, you'll lose your powers."

"Yeah, anything to make Meowth stop laughing at us," SpongeBob said. "Come on, Lumpy! Let's go!"

With that, he and Lumpy ran out of the trailer, but Mario stayed behind for a moment.

"No, wait, I was being sarcastic-" Mario tried to convince them to stay, but was ignored. He did the equivalent of a facepalm. "Ugh, darn it!"

He then proceeded to follow them, while Meowth stopped laughing and sighed in relief.

"Oh, man. That had to be the goofiest thing I've ever seen."

Mario caught up to Lumpy and SpongeBob, and recalled their Super Bells from them. They returned to their normal forms, but both looked slightly disappointed that they weren't cats anymore.

"From now on, only I use the Super Bells unless we get into danger," Mario said. "This is for your own safety." He then proceeded to go to Super Bell Hill, wanting to have another go at it.

"Well, at least it was fun for a while..." Lumpy said.

"And at least Meowth won't make fun of us anymore," SpongeBob replied. "But we could at least go to Super Bell Hill with Mario and see if that'd cheer us up."

"Okay, let's go," Lumpy said.

The two of them proceeded to follow Mario to Super Bell Hill. They did have fun while they were there, but it just didn't beat being in their Cat forms.


End file.
